


Karkat Vantas ==> Help Your Brother

by orphan_account



Series: How To Deal With Highschool - Fic Dump [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: And a rly good bro to kankri, Fluff, Humanstuck, Just general cute brotherly bonding, Karkat is the king of relationship advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of "How To Deal With Highschool" (read notes for more information)<br/>-_-_-_-<br/>After having Cronus kiss him, Kankri completely freaks out and its not until his brother comes along and gets him in gear that Kankri realises that he really does love Cronus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat Vantas ==> Help Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO THIS IS GONNA BE CONFUSING BUT THIS IS A PART OF MY FANFIC "How To Deal With Highschool"  
> I'm going to be uploading bits a pieces of things that are going to be in the story and then string them together in a proper fanfiction.  
> There is a plot behind all of the little bits I'm uploading but they're just not in chronological order ^~^"

Karkat Vantas ==>

"Kankri? Kankri?!" Karkat shouted at his brother who seemed to be moping about.

"Karkat you shouting could be triggering you know, since some people may not appreciate the loud noises which could remind them of... Ugh I don't even want to talk about triggers..." Kankri sighed as he put a hand over his eyes. The red sweater clad teen let out a shaky breath, which made his little brother worry sightly.

Karkat knew when his brother couldn't be bothered to lecture him that something big had happened. It had only occurred once before and that was when their father had died, so this had to be really big.

"Do you want to talk about it or..." The short albino boy looked over his brother who simply shrunk into the beanbag even more.  
"I was going to watch The Princess Diaries... Want to watch it with me?" He asked and his brother just smiled, his hand still over half his face and Karkat was relieved.

Karkat got the DVD and put it in the DVD player, getting some apple juice for him and his brother before playing the movie.

The younger Vantas didn't enjoy his brothers company most of the time but when they watched movies (specifically rom-coms or things like that) he enjoyed being with his brother. It was nice sitting there watching a film about love and crying when things go wrong or laughing at when things go terribly right. It was just nice to spend time with his brother.

The film ended and Karkat was grinning at how (spoilers alert!) Mia and Michael kissed and her foot 'popped'. Kankri got up and stretched his arms feeling refreshed. Karkat followed suite and cleared his throat, turning off the DVD player with the remote as he did.

"Want to tell me what happened now or am I going to make you watch She's The Man with me now?" Karkat asked, straight to the point, not really minding which Kankri chose since he'd get to watch another good movie.

"Cronus... Cronus kissed me." Kankri said looking to the side. An audible gasp came from Karkat's mouth and he stuttered half words.

"He... Did you... I... Cro..." Was all that came out but Kankri continued to talk some more.

"He ran away afterwards and I was just left there in the rain and I am not entirely sure what happened. He may be harbouring a crush for me and at the moment. I myself am slightly confused on my feelings for him. Cronus is a good friend of mine and he is someone I can admit I've had an attraction to but how strong that attraction is is unknown to me." Kankri explained to his little brother what had gone on that day, knowing that the little one with his knowledge of romance from movies and books might help him.

"Is that it? Why didn't you just tell me? Look, I don't hand out advise usually but I can tell you that everyone - and I mean _EVERYONE_ \- knows how much you freaking love Cronus. I mean have you seen the way you look at him after he's listened to one of your god forsaken rants or after his musical shows? To be honest the way he looks at you DURING those rants and after the musical shows when you're telling him he played good would have made it painfully obvious that he likes you! So you could've prepared for a slip up of some kind on his behalf, if not yours!" Karkat shook his head as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kankri thought about those words and realised only then that it was true. He was much for relaxed around the new boy and he did appreciate him a lot, not to mention the fact that personal space was hardly annoying when with Cronus. He knew he needed a bit more time to evaluate it all but he had gotten on track thanks to his younger brother.

He really did love Cronus.

Now all he had to do was tell him...

"Do you want to watch She's The Man anyway?" Kankri suggested, feeling quite happy with the process made in the outburst of Karkat. The albino nodded and sat back and Kankri refilled their cups with apple juice, got some biscuits and put the next film in.

Yes. This was nice and a way to take things off his mind. Kankri was happy.


End file.
